


После чёрной полосы для них наступит...

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Лишь в самый последний момент Дженне удалось собраться и чудом избежать смерти. Замешкайся она ещё хоть на секунду, и её тело насквозь пронзило бы острое лезвие мачете.
Relationships: Clay Miller/Jenna





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование от второго лица, в котором "ты" — это Дженна.

Лишь в самый последний момент тебе удалось собраться и чудом избежать смерти. Замешкайся ты ещё хоть на секунду, и твоё тело насквозь пронзило бы острое лезвие мачете. К счастью, Клэй вовремя подал тебе руку, и теперь вы втроём без оглядки бежали как можно дальше от проклятого лагеря и его кровожадного хранителя. Уитни прихрамывала, не привыкшая к активному передвижению после длительного сидения в подземном логове, и на мгновение ты, поддавшись панике, допустила мысль о том, что, возможно, было бы не такой уж плохой идеей использовать младшую сестру Миллера как приманку для маньяка и спастись. Однако, взглянув на Клэя, полного решимости вытащить сестру из этой смертельной задницы, тут же отвергла свою идею, испытав сильное желание влепить самой себе отрезвляющую пощёчину.

Иногда окончательно вышедший из-под контроля инстинкт самосохранения пробуждал в тебе поистине жестокие желания, и им было необходимо противостоять.

Вы не сбавляли темпа, хоть и понимали, что рано или поздно придётся сделать перерыв, чтобы не упасть замертво на радость преследователю.

Клэй помнил, что где-то поблизости должен был находиться старый амбар. Поиски заняли всего несколько минут, и Миллер приказал вам с Уитни спрятаться в помещении, но так, чтобы в крайнем случае у вас была возможность сразу сбежать, не запутавшись в тряпках и коробках, захламивших большую часть амбара.

Ты дрожала, чувствуя, как от усталости подкашиваются ноги, а зрение постепенно затуманивается, словно тебе вот-вот грозил обморок. Ты подумала о том, что долго не продержишься, и в какой-то момент нервы обязательно сдадут, и будет легче, не сопротивляясь, принять свою судьбу и умереть быстро. Всхлипнув, ты оперлась спиной о стену. У тебя больше не было сил бороться.

— Мы спасёмся, — прошептал Клэй и ободряюще приобнял тебя, позволив на пару мгновений ощутить себя по-настоящему защищённой, — я сделаю всё.

Ты привстала на цыпочки, потянувшись к его губам, чтобы хотя бы напоследок насладиться долгожданным поцелуем, но отвлеклась на тревожный возглас Уитни и упустила момент близости. Косо поглядывая на сестру Миллера, ты спряталась вместе с ней, в то время как Клэй в спешке пытался найти хоть какое-нибудь оружие и, если уж не прибить маньяка, то надолго вывести его из строя, оглушив.

Ты сжалась в комок от ужаса, когда Вурхиз в ярости разнёс амбарную дверь в щепки, остановившись в центре помещения. Он грозно возвышался на Клэем и делал глубокие и шумные вдохи. Похоже, убийце бег давался с трудом, а в его попытках отдышаться и сконцентрироваться было преимущество для Миллера, чем парень намеревался воспользоваться по полной.

Его быстрые удары достигали цели, однако по реакции Вурхиза можно было судить об одном — он не чувствовал боли. Словно не был живым, не состоял из костей и мяса, не имел нервных окончаний. Грубая, смертоносная и бесчувственная глыба — таким ты его видела. Впрочем, «глыба» не собиралась долго терпеть нападки потенциальной жертвы, поэтому, спустя пару ответных ударов, Клэй почти не держался на ногах, но сдаваться отказывался. В этом амбаре находились двое дорогих ему людей, и если потребуется — Миллер отдаст свою жизнь, но и соперника заберёт с собой.

Ты взглянула на Уитни и увидела в её глазах смесь беспокойства и бесконечного желания прийти на помощь брату. Видимо, отчаянный героизм был у Миллеров в крови. Но что может хрупкая истощённая девушка противопоставить огромной машине для убийств? Ты осторожно дотронулась ладонью до плеча Уитни и мягко надавила, молчаливо прося не вмешиваться.

Внезапно Вурхиз впечатал Миллера в стену, после чего послышался хруст, и ты закрыла рот руками, чтобы не закричать и не выдать себя. Хотя после расправы над Клэем маньяк в любом случае до тебя доберётся.

— Джейсон! — ты услышала твёрдый голос Уитни и увидела, что сестра Миллера всё-таки покинула укрытие и теперь стояла, протянув в мольбе руку, в которой был зажат медальон.

Вурхиз вздрогнул, отвлекшись от Клэя, и резко повернул голову в сторону его сестры. Вид знакомого украшения гипнотизировал маньяка, а Уитни медленно подходила ближе. Сумасшедшая. Ты даже выглянула из укрытия, уже не беспокоясь о своём обнаружении. Неужели Миллерам под силу справиться с легендарным убийцей?

Краем глаза ты заметила, как Клэй, которого Джейсон отпустил, не растерявшись, схватил валявшийся на полу ржавый капкан. Острые зубья впились сзади в шею Вурхиза, оглушив маньяка на драгоценные несколько секунд.

— Цепь! — крикнула ты, своей подсказкой решив исход битвы.

Клэй обвил цепь вокруг горла Джейсона и бросил её противоположный конец в дробилку для дерева.

Эта расправа будет жестокой, но уместно ли говорить о жестокости по отношению к тому, на чьих руках кровь сотен жертв?

Ты уже расслабилась, готовясь праздновать победу и бросаться на шею своему спасителю, но внезапно Джейсон пришёл в себя и, сделав рывок в сторону Уитни, которая стояла к маньяку ближе всех, резким движением выхватил из рук сестры Миллера медальон, но высвободиться уже не успел, поскольку дробилка заработала и начала затягивать Вурхиза внутрь, постепенно сжимая цепь вокруг его горла. Ты завороженно наблюдала за тем, как легендарный убийца беспомощно дёргал конечностями, пытаясь вырваться, но даже ему это было не под силу.

Ты не удивилась, когда добить Джейсона решился не Клэй, и Уитни — всё-таки именно она натерпелась ужаса за несколько недель заточения и теперь жаждала мести за своих друзей и возлюбленного. А потому, схватив мачете, она с яростным криком вонзила лезвие в грудь маньяка, поставив жирную точку в этой страшной истории.

***

Даже втроём вы с трудом дотащили тело Вурхиза до озера, чтобы проклятые воды навсегда похоронили маньяка под своей толщей. Клэй с сестрой столкнули Джейсона в воду, после чего Уитни туда же выбросила злосчастный медальон, а ты — маску. Чтобы больше ничего не напоминало о том, что здесь когда-то происходило. Хотя, по твоему мнению, для того, чтобы окончательно стереть кровавое прошлое этих земель, придётся снести весь лагерь. Или лучше сжечь.

Уитни опустилась на край причала, расплакавшись и не веря в то, что всё закончилось. Ты не могла винить её за секундную слабость — по слухам, выжившие после нападения Вурхиза вообще теряли рассудок и накладывали на себя руки либо доживали остаток жизни в психушке. Но Уитни выдержала. Она так же сильна, как её брат. Клэй дотронулся до её плеча, утешая, а затем подошёл к тебе, обнял и сказал, что вы немедленно возвращаетесь домой. Ваша чёрная полоса наконец завершилась, уступая белой, как свадебное платье, о котором ты уже начала мечтать. В хорошем финале герой ведь всегда женится на своей подруге?

Вы собрались уходить и позвали Уитни, которая перестала плакать и теперь просто вытирала слёзы с покрасневших щёк. И вдруг из воды, подобно морскому хищнику, выскочил _он_ и, с лёгкостью проломав хлипкие доски причала, схватил закричавшую Уитни.

После чёрной полосы для вас, похоже, наступила смертельная.


	2. Часть 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повествование от второго лица, в котором "ты" — это Джейсон.

Ты чувствовал, как месть заполняла твоё тело, уплотняясь в костях, перетекая по венам, гремя в ушах. Ты стремительно опускался на дно, но внезапно что-то снизу вытолкнуло тебя. Будь то мистическое течение в озере или даже заботливая ладонь твоей покойной матери. Сквозь толщу воды ты видел фигуру, сидящую на причале. Поймать, отомстить, утопить. Она — всего лишь жертва, которой повезло родиться внешне похожей на твою мать. Ты видел, как она небрежно выбрасывала медальон. Неблагодарная.

Ты устремился вверх, не сводя единственного здорового глаза со своей цели.

Она пронзительно завизжала, когда ты пробил доски и крепко схватил её за плечи, а затем потянул за собой в воду.

Она резко двигала руками и ногами, пытаясь тебя ударить, но ты был намного сильнее. Ты мог бы прямо сейчас сломать её шею, но зачем? Пусть девчонка «насладится» долгой смертью. Пусть почувствует, как вода наполнит её лёгкие. Пусть поймёт, каково было тебе в тот день.

Она перестала дёргаться, безвольно повиснув на твоих руках. Странно, что те двое не нырнули за вами — похоже, страх перевесил в них человечность. Тупые, жалкие людишки.

Голос матери не позволил тебе оставить бывшую пленницу в озере. Памела приказала отнести девчонку к алтарю, который ты построил. Ты никогда не осквернил бы храм матери, притащив туда грязную жертву, но голос твердил об одном и том же.

_«Пора.  
Верни.»_

Похолодевшая и бледная, девчонка всё равно напоминала тебе о матери. Противно. Ведь она недостойна.

Ведомый мистическим сознанием, ты откопал в глубинах логова тайник и извлёк из него книгу, покрытую плесенью, паутиной и засохшими багровыми пятнами. Ты вспомнил, что много лет назад видел её на полке, спрятанную в самый дальний угол. Тогда мама поймала тебя за попыткой чтения этой книги и долго ругалась, даже повышая голос.

_«Ты хочешь быть проклят?!»_

Ты не понимал, как можно быть проклятым из-за пары прочитанных страниц, но с мамой спорить не стал. На следующий день книги уже не было на прежнем месте.

Половина страниц сгнила, и на расшифровку того, что осталось, у тебя ушло несколько дней. Странно, что за это время на теле погибшей пленницы не появилось ни одного признака разложения. Она будто застыла во времени в ожидании чего-то.

Тебе пригодились свечи, которые ты приносил для алтаря. С их помощью ты построил вокруг тела девчонки многоугольник, соединив свечи кровавыми дорожками. И теперь тебя ждало самое трудное испытание — произнесение заклинания для завершения ритуала.

Голос нашёптывал подсказки, но ты всё равно сбивался, и приходилось начинать заново. Ты скорее хрипел, ощущая боль в горле. Десятилетия, проведённые в молчании, не пошли тебе на пользу.

Судя по тому, как поочерёдно вздрагивали огоньки на свечах, рождая причудливые тени на полу, стенах и потолке, ты справлялся.

Когда голос замолк, ты провёл медальон через пламя каждой свечи, а затем опустил его на грудь пленницы.

_Мать никогда не боялась смерти, потому что верила в реинкарнацию._

Однажды она с помощью книги оживила щенка, которого забили до смерти твои ровесники в лагере. После этого мама полгода болела, а щенок пугал тебя горящими красными глазами. Но все говорили, что у собак глаза не светятся, а у тебя просто больная фантазия. Ты не выдержал и как-то раз прогнал щенка в лес, где его в первую же ночь загрыз медведь и сам тут же скончался по неизвестным причинам.

С тех пор ты боялся проклятий, но ещё сильнее — той книги, которая сейчас лежала в твоей ладони.

Когда погасла последняя свеча, ты закрыл книгу и положил её рядом с отрубленной головой Памелы. Душераздирающий собачий вой, доносившийся с улицы, отвлёк тебя. Ты подумал, что животное попало в одну из ловушек, и отправился его вызволять.

А пленница тем временем открыла кроваво-алые глаза.


End file.
